pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackforged
The Blackforged were created long ago by the Black Metal Giants to handle mundane, yet precise work for them that no giant could possibly do, due to their size. The giants however got used to this, and began to abuse it, using the blackforged for general labor and dirty work. The true evil of this is that Blackforged are altered organic humans and other races, that were mutilated and enhanced by the blackmetal giants. Some say that their A.I. is in fact their human consciousness which has somehow recovered itself. The great blackforged rebellion of TC864 however made a place for them in the world of other humanoids. For a long time they were looked upon with suspicion, hatred and discrimination. But eventually they began to be accepted in society. 'Physical Description' Blackforged are tall and sturdy and almost fully made of metal. Deep within them is a unique biology that differentiates them from constructs. This gives them some vulnerabilties of organic life, but at the same time it gives them some defenses. Most blackforged are identical and don't really care to self-identify. But those that do paint themselves with various markings or add ornaments to their chassis. 'Culture' The blackforged have no strong culture of their own, but they have a pseudo-copied culture similar to that of giants, as they celebrate the same holidays and memorials. The only true holiday that originated with the Blackforged is the Blackforged Rebellion, where most of the blackforged escaped the tyranny of the Black Metal Giants. 'Blackforged Characters' Campaign Specific: 'Black Metal, Red Blood '+4 Strength, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Blackforged are strong and tend to be fierce and relentless leaders, but tend to lack in mentality with their one-track minds. Medium: Blackforged are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Mental Fortress: Blackforged receive a +2 bonus on all will saves. Infared Vision: 'A Blackforged can see in infared light only and thus cannot discern colors or shapes but can otherwise see creatures and movement depending on their heat readings. This allows them limited ability to see through invisibility, but not greater invisibility. '''Cyborg Immunities: '''Blackforged characters only heal half as much Hit Point when the subject of Cure Wounds, Heal, and Similar spells, However they can be healed with spells such as ''make whole and the repair skill as well. Other positive energy affects (such as channel energy) affect them normally. '''Hatred for the Masters: Blackforged have a seething hatred for giants, as they were created by the black metal giants and used as slaves. They get a bonus of +2 to all attack rolls made against giants. Additionally, because Blackforged were once slaves and worked long and hard for their freedom, a Blackforged character CANNOT be a cohort or follower for another Blackforged character or anyone with Giant blood. Metal Framing: '''Blackforged all receive a +2 natural armor bonus due to their metallic chassis. Also, due to this they are somewhat adept at repairs. Repair is always a class skill for a blackforged character. '''Life of Labour: A blackforged was designed for work, but due to the spark of the blood core, gained strange A.I. capacities. Regardless, they are good at what they were made to do and receive a +2 bonus on all craft and profession checks. Built to Cooperate: '''At first level a blackforged may choose a teamwork feat as a bonus feat, it does not need to meet the prerequisites for base attack, however if it has a racial or feat prerequisite they must meet that. '''Weapon Familiarity: Steam-Hammers and all Tachylon Firearms count as simple weapons for blackforged. Languages: Blackforged begin play speaking Common and Pigdin of Giant. Blackforged with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Dwarfkin, Draconic and Elven. 'Racial Traits' Builder: 'This trait can be selected for a blackforged character only. You were designed to build and therefore receive a +4 bonus to all crafting checks instead of the +2 granted by Life of Labour. However you were not build for combat and therefore you do not receive a natural armor bonus since you are less rigid than your combat oriented counter parts. '''Martyrdom(Design): '''Martyrs loath technology, those blackforged who hate what they were created to be tend to be Martyrs and thus have stripped away all the unnecessary technology they were given, this typically includes their chassis. This trait can only be selected by a Blackforged Martyr. This replaces Metal Framing, Built to Cooperate and their Ability Score Bonuses. The Blackforged has the following Ability Score Bonuses instead. +4 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma. Repair becomes a class skill. '''Ornamental Slave(Design): '''You were designed to be more of a pet than a laborer and therefore your racial strength bonus is reduced to +2, and your constitution gets a -2 penalty. However your racial charisma bonus is increased to +4. You may only choose one design trait '''Wire Tech(Design): '''Wire Tech are a specific kind of blackforged that was designed to fit into cramped spaces. Their +4 str bonus is replaced by a +2 dexterity bonus, and their size category is reduced to small. You may only choose one design trait. '''Battlement(Design): '''Battlement Blackforged are designed for use as bouncers and warriors. Their +2 Charisma bonus is replaced with a +4 bonus to Constitution, and their natural armor is increased by 2. You may only choose one design trait. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Blackforged who have selected a favored class. 'Biomagus: '''Damage Reduction +.25/- '''Field Officer: '+1/5 to Charisma 'Martyr: '+1/5 to Wisdom '''Rebellion Soldier: '''Add +2 to CMD vs sunder and bullrush '''Tracer: '''Add +1 1/2 to stealth instead of +1. Category:Races